


over and over again, until we leave

by RainbowBooze



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-09-28 00:26:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowBooze/pseuds/RainbowBooze
Summary: A collection of different instances where Akali and Evelynn meet.Aka, first meetings in different AUs.





	1. runeterra

Akali listened to the birds chirping, her mouth twitching as a scowl slowly formed on her face. She hated the morning songs the birds sang, it was bright, it was too hopeful, too normal. She had complained to her master many times about his hobby of feeding them around the dojo, but what could she do when all he gave her was a smile, his eyes crinkling with mirth.

She sighed, narrowing her eyes at the straw dummy as she bounced the kunai in her palm. She was waiting for something--she didn’t know what, but something was telling her to wait.

And when the bush outside of the dojo rustled just a tad, almost as if a breeze flowed by, she dashed over, holding the kunai towards the neck of the intruder.

“Who are you?” She pressed the sharp metal against the smoky figure’s neck, wisps of darkness dissipating at the pressure.

“My, you’ve a sharp eye,” the voice drawled out, feminine and teasing.

Akali watched as the figure of a woman slowly formed and she sneered, her irritation increasing at the lack of fear in the woman. She pressed the kunai into her neck again, her eyes darting down to watch a drop of blood trickle down the woman’s neck, slow and mocking.

“You still haven’t answered me,” Akali muttered, rolling her eyes when the woman let out a chuckle.

“You won’t know my name for that long,” she purred and Akali felt a sudden haze drop over her mind.

A light push easily made her stumble back, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she stared at the figure in front of her.

“What…” She blinked, fighting the haze as she pursed her lips. “Demon…”

She was slurring, but she fought so hard, her muscles tensing as she licked her lips. Her eyes were traitorous, trailing the demon’s body as she slowly approached Akali, her hips swaying so…

“Don’t come near,” Akali choked out, shaking her head and mustering some sort of control over herself.

The girl clenched her jaw and gripped her kunai tightly, her eyes traitorously stuck on the seductress in front of her. Her body was hot and heavy, a force tugging her closer to the demon slowly and she groaned, the smirk on the demon’s face too attractive, too pretty.

“You’re so cute.” It was a tease, something to goad Akali to pounce, but out of all the things she could possibly die to, she refused to die to this way.

“I’ve been told,” Akali sneered. “Get out so I can get back to training.”

It took every ounce of willpower in her to guide her mind away from the thought of having the demon in front of her, of tasting her sinful danger. She thought of the birds, still chirping happily as if a demon wasn’t in the vicinity.

Those damned birds.

A husky chuckle brought her mind back to the danger at hand, but when Akali focused in on the demon, she found herself puzzled.

“You’re pretty good to not have fallen into my trap so easily,” the demon pointed out, now playfully trailing a claw down Akali’s arm. “I like that.”

Akali furrowed her eyebrows.

“Are you going to leave, or am I going to kill you?” She narrowed her eyes dangerously.

“Oh, I’ll leave if you really wish.” The demon sighed, pretending to be disappointed as she flashed Akali a smile. “But I’ll be back.”

And with that, Akali was left alone, only wisps of darkness and the tantalizing scent of arousal.

* * *

When the demon said she’d be back, Akali expected her to return to the dojo.

Not to the camp that she had just made after leaving said dojo.

“Finally left that place, hmm?” The demon lounged on the hammock that Akali had set up and the ninja scowled. “It was a boring place anyway. You’re better off out here.”

“You’re in my spot.” Akali sighed tiredly, the scowl lost to the fatigue she felt.

Her body screamed for rest yet her mind demanded her to be aware, to be cautious of this demon that wouldn’t leave her alone.

“All the fight in you is gone,” the demon curiously pointed out. She dissipated before appearing behind the exhausted girl, humming lowly. “I wonder if I caught you at a bad time.”

It wasn’t a question, really. Akali rolled her eyes and laid on the hammock, eyes lazily watching as the demon approached the hammock.

“Are you going to kill me or are you going to let me sleep?”

“We’ll see.”

And again, Akali found herself unscathed as her eyes closed, succumbing to fatigue. The last thing she remembered seeing was the curious narrowed eyes of the demon.

It wasn’t that long until she found her eyes slowly opening, the sky still dark and the fire still going.

She looked at the wood she collected and found that there was only a couple of logs left.

“You’re welcome,” the demon said, no longer in the form of a woman.

Akali grumbled and stretched, her muscles rejoicing as the tension escaped. “Thanks.”

The wispy figure found a spot around her, almost cocooning Akali in a dark embrace. Akali tensed but when nothing happened, she sighed, rubbing her eyes before closing them once more.

Whatever this demon was scheming, she had no care for it. As of now she was safe and sound--she was warm too, from the fire and the wispy embrace she was in.

“Still haven’t told me your name.”

There was no answer, only a soft hiss. It wasn’t threatening but merely a way to communicate the demon’s desire to be left alone.

“Akali.” The ninja found herself murmuring as sleep overcame her.

And just as she fell asleep again, she heard the soft voice of the demon.

“Evelynn.”

* * *

“Can you not,” Akali grumbled out.

Evelynn was having a feast, the bandit offering her a decent enough supply of agony for her. Akali rolled her eyes when the demon smirked at her.

“You just wish I was ravaging you instead of him,” Evelynn teased as she finished the bandit off, humming brightly.

Akali kept silent, walking into bandit camp that the both of them had just cleared out.

A distraction was what she needed.

She scowled and dug through their things, mentally berating herself. She always needed a distraction around Evelynn. From the first time they met to now, when she was trying to ignore the flirtatious remarks from the demon.

It was the flirting that made her irritated, not the fact that Evelynn gave the bandit a taste of her.

“Fuck,” Akali groaned quietly, grateful for the moment of isolation. “Why me? Why her?”

She had travelled with the demon for months, finding her company entertaining enough--at least until the feelings that she had buried the first day they met started to resurface. Evelynn likewise enjoyed the company, throwing her teasing remarks around and making fun of humans that Akali encountered. It was easy for her to find agony with the way Akali dealt with evildoers. Not so swift as the ninja used to claim and much more painful than needed. Akali sometimes even let Evelynn wreak havoc on bandit camps like this if she wasn’t in the mood to fight them.

“What’s taking you so long,” Evelynn drawled out and Akali jolted, rubbing her eyes before she quickly finished going through the camp.

“No one said you had to wait,” Akali snapped back, irritated and suddenly so tired.

Evelynn arched an eyebrow, eyes following the ninja as Akali kicked a body aside.

“Aw, are you upset over my joke? You know that you're my favorite.” Evelynn dissipated, appearing again with her arms around Akali. “I’d treat you better than I treated those other humans.”

Akali scoffed, rolling her eyes but doing nothing to get Evelynn off. She appreciated the warmth that the demon gave off--could demons emanate warmth?-- and sighed tiredly.

“Just, don’t do it again.”

Akali wasn’t sure what she meant: don’t tease her like that again or don’t give anyone a taste again.

* * *

“Eve,” Akali warned, eyes narrowing as the woman crawled on top of her. “What are you doing?”

She didn’t know when they both started to adapt the nickname, only that it was natural and easy—Evelynn didn’t mind and Akali found the woman even purring at the sound of her nickname, a small smile on her lips.

Evelynn rolled her eyes, not taking Akali’s warning tone to heart.

“Finding my spot.”

“On top of me?” Akali arched an eyebrow and Evelynn smiled, laughing quietly.

“Yes.”

Akali shook her head and merely laid down, closing her eyes and hoping the woman--demon--did it really matter what she called her at this point? Evelynn preferred her human form around Akali.

What was she thinking about again?

“So distracted,” Evelynn purred out, her face coming dangerously close to Akali’s. “I’m right here, what else could you possibly be thinking about right now?”

Akali almost wanted to laugh at the irony.

Instead, she confessed.

“I was thinking about you.” Her eyes opened, watching Evelynn’s expression morph into surprise.

As quick as it appeared, the shock was wiped off her face, replaced with a smug smile.

“Do tell what you were thinking about me.”

“Why do you take on a human form? And why more so with me?”

Evelynn hummed, tilting her head and Akali licked her lips, the woman’s face still so close to hers. How easy it would be to lean forward and taste her… She could vividly remember the scent from the first time, and her body ached to have a taste, to fully envelope herself in the demon’s arousal.

“It’s easier to give men what they want when you look like what they want,” Evelynn pointed out, eyes twinkling and Akali knew she was caught. “Of course, I don’t give it to them. You on the other hand, I might.”

Her claws teasingly trailed down Akali’s jaw, eliciting a shiver from the ninja.

“And what you want is the body I took when we first met.”

Akali swallowed, her mind swimming with all sorts of thoughts, all sorts of images and ideas forming in her mind. Yet something about Evelynn’s reading was off…

“I just want you,” she managed out quietly, as if she never even said it at all. “I want you. I don’t care about the image you take on.”

“You sweet girl,” Evelynn cooed, yet Akali’s eyes dug out the warmth and softness in Evelynn’s. “I suppose I can’t hold out on you.”

* * *

 

“Why didn’t you kill me the first time?”

Akali’s head was laying in Evelynn’s lap, the two of the situated on top of the bed. Doing odd jobs here and there, they no longer needed to camp out--the money from the bounties or jobs let them rent out rooms.

“Something about you,” Evelynn started, smiling at Akali. It was teasing, but so much warmer than before. “Something about the fight inside of you, about how lost you were and you didn’t even know it.”

Akali hummed.

“Do you regret it?”

There was not even a beat after the question.

“No,” Evelynn replied simply, kissing the ninja’s forehead. “Not at all.”

“Me neither.”


	2. obligatory semi-cafe au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> milf

They met in a cafe.

Akali hated her at first. She wore a tight fitting dress and had stilettos to match—who wore stilettos to a cafe owned by the friendly neighborhood Russian lady?

Akali hated her at first because those heels clacked against the floor loudly, because her voice was too naturally sultry, because her slender and perfectly manicured hands swiping her credit card looked way too—Akali hated her.

She scowled and pulled her headphones on, going back to the assignment her homeland security professor gave her. It was due in a week, and she had already finished outlining the paper. All she needed to do was actually write it. She narrowed her eyes at the screen in a move to concentrate, to get rid of the view of that damned woman who, for some reason, took a seat at the table right next to her.

Akali’s eyes flitted over, catching the way her fingers wrapped around the hot cup of coffee, the rim of the cup meeting her lips slowly as she drank it as if she hadn’t just ordered it two minutes ago.

“Yes?”

Akali froze and blinked, wondering who had just spoken up.

“Is there a reason you’re staring at me?”

Akali shook her head and pulled her right headphone back, to hear her better. She hated the way her voice sounded but she couldn’t help but seek out more of it.

“Sorry, I was zoning out and happened to be looking at your direction.”

The woman didn’t look convinced, but she nodded for Akali’s sake, smiling into her cup of coffee as she took another sip. Akali only swallowed and put her headphones back on properly and attempted to write her paper again.

When the woman left the cafe, all Akali managed to write on her opened document was that she had pretty hands and a hypnotizing voice. She scowled and deleted the words off her paper and sighed, closing her laptop as she prepared to leave the cafe for the day.

Some sleep would help rejuvenate her.

* * *

Akali wasn’t alone the next time she saw the woman. That’s what made the second time so much worse.

She was on a date… Kind of. Really, it was closer to a friend date, as the two of them had agreed to not really wanting to hook up. There sexualities were on the opposite side of the spectrum.

When she heard those damned stilettos again, everything suddenly went into slow motion; her eyes watched the woman enter the cafe, her hands pulling her sunglasses off and sending a glance towards Akali. The eyebrow arch she got from the woman sent tingles down her spine and she took a large gulp of her coffee, grateful that the drink was no longer scalding hot.

“Akali,” her friend called out. “Are you okay?”

Akali nodded and smiled sheepishly, ignoring the heat on her cheeks as she returned to the conversation with her friend. Kayn was a bit of… A daft guy, but he had good intentions. She also suspected he was interested in one of her older friends, but she wouldn’t pry the information out of him just yet.

She had to bite her tongue hard when the woman took a seat on the stool next to her.

She bit even harder, drawing blood, when she felt stilettos trailing up her legs teasingly, a content hum coming from the woman beside her. Akali took another sip of her coffee, the last of it, and prayed she made it through the next half hour. She almost hissed when the woman dropped something close to her, bending close to her body to grab it and dangerously running manicured nails up her thigh. Out of all the days she wore these shorts, she chose today.

Kayn must have noticed something.

But then again, this was Kayn.

He bid her farewell, smiling and ignorant of the torture Akali was going through as he left the cafe. It was most likely for the better. She couldn’t imagine the pain of all the jokes her friends would make about her if they had heard about what happened today.

“Boyfriend?” The voice was teasing and she swallowed a lump down her throat, turning to face the woman.

“Friend.”

“So you’re single,” she purred and Akali felt a shiver travel down her body and she clenched her fists.

Her mouth was suddenly dry and she had nothing to quench the thirst she was feeling. She licked her lips and parted her lips to speak, but the woman only let out a chuckle as she got up. She grabbed Akali’s arms gently, kissing her on the corner of her lips before leaving the cafe wordlessly, shocking Akali into silence.

It took her a moment to snap out of it, but when she got up to throw her drink away, she saw the little slip of paper:

Evelynn. Call me.

Evelynn drew the cutest hearts.

Akali felt a smile tug at her lips as she rolled her eyes, pocketing the slip of paper before leaving the cafe.

* * *

“Who’s the MILF?” Kayn sipped on his drink, a mix of vodka and… Something…

Akali looked at where he was directing his gaze and her jaw unhinged itself, eyes almost bulging from their sockets as Evelynn walked in with Ahri and Kai’Sa. Her mouth was dry from the sight of her… Lover? They didn’t label themselves yet—or ever. Evelynn sported high waisted jeans and a crop top, more top than crop, but still exposing her toned abdomen more than a top would have. Her nails were painted gold tonight and Akali’s mind flooded with images of what the woman could and most likely would do to her with those same exact hands.

“‘Kali?” Kayn nudged her out of her reverie. “You are boning after her right now.”

“Of course she would,” Evelynn purred, cupped Akali’s cheek affectionately.

Kayn’s lips formed an o-shape and Akali felt her cheeks heat up, the plastic cup in her hand almost slipping out of her grasp as she looked up at Evelynn. She cleared her throat and tossed the cup into a trash bin, her arm circling around Evelynn’s waist naturally as she tugged her closer, almost possessively as she noticed the stares from the other partygoers.

“Did I tell you I got laid?” Akali mumbled, face flushed when Evelynn’s hand teasingly trailed down her jaw.

“Oh my God,” Kayn exclaimed before bursting into laughter, a shit-eating grin on his face as he made eye contact with Akali. “You’re into older women, huh?”

Akali glared at him and almost gave him a tongue-lashing but Evelynn’s laughter made her pause, her husky voice dragging Akali’s attention away from her friend. She scowled and gripped Evelynn’s waist as the woman caught her breath.

“I’m only twenty seven,” she pointed out and Akali grumbled something about being twenty four. “I do see the difference in age when our dear Akali has a babyface.”

“I do not,” Akali growled under her breath, glaring at Kayn, who was ready to explode with laughter. “What are you even doing here?”

Evelynn smiled and gave her no response, only pulling her towards the hall and up the stairs. Akali followed grudgingly, moping as she trailed after Evelynn. Her eyes did linger on the woman’s behind, humming appreciatively at how defined it was in those jeans.

“This is Ahri’s party—I happen to be Ahri’s best friend.”

Evelynn suddenly pulled Akali into a kiss, hot and needy as she pressed the younger woman against the wall. Akali groaned and tilted her head, lips moving just as feverishly and needily against Evelynn’s. Every kiss with Evelynn was like this, save for the rarer intimate and heartwarming ones—she only experienced maybe two of those.

“And I happened to have heard that my favorite girl was attending,” Evelynn breathed out as she pulled away slowly, eyes glinting with sin and want. “So are you going to go back to the party, or are we going to fuck in my room?”

Profanity always sounded so much hotter coming from Evelynn and Akali found that she was even weaker to it than normal. With how amazing Evelynn looked and how on edge Akali had been from not seeing her in two weeks, she had no complaints.

“What are we waiting for?”

* * *

It was funny how weeks turned to months. Akali never really figured out what they were. She didn’t care, only knowing that she had Evelynn as Evelynn had her. There weren’t any secrets kept from each other, and she ended up moving in with Evelynn after graduating.

It was no surprise that they had gotten close—it felt natural the whole way through, their conversations easy, their presence comforting, their touches closer to home.

It was definitely a surprise when Akali woke up on their bed, covers haphazardly pulled over her naked body from last night’s lovemaking, to see a golden ring glinting from her ring finger. She shivered at the feeling of hands caressing her back, trailing down her spine slowly and comfortingly, tracing the dragon tattoo on her back out of memory.

“Marry me?” Evelynn’s voice was soft and genuine, full of love and affection. “Unless it’s too soon. I can wait.”

Akali smiled and surged up to kiss Evelynn, laughing quietly as she nodded.

“Of course I’ll marry you.”

A year wasn’t a lot, but Akali didn’t need more than a year to know that maybe she didn’t actually hate Evelynn the first time they met in the cafe. A year was definitely more than enough time to know she wanted to spend the rest of her life with this woman in front of her.

“Shall we celebrate?” Evelynn smiled teasingly and Akali rolled her eyes.

Yes, she definitely wanted the rest of her life spent with Evelynn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i haven’t forgotten abt this

**Author's Note:**

> hi i’m back with akalynn and it’s disgustingly gay and adorable


End file.
